


Just One Training Session

by crazygirlne



Series: Just One Fixation [1]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Oral Sex, sex in a public space, sexy sparring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 10:35:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10012010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazygirlne/pseuds/crazygirlne
Summary: Sara and Leonard spar in the training room, but it takes a bit of a detour.OROf course Leonard fucking Snart has a plan for semi-public sex without exposing himself.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Jael/@stillthewordgirl (forever ago; sorry!) requested "that time in the training room," as referenced in [Just One Long Week](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7550800). My husband actually pitched in his ideas with this for this fic. I mean… I ignored them all and told him that shooting people isn’t sexy, but still. I appreciated the effort ;) 
> 
> This can be read alone, no knowledge of the original fic (which is technically a sequel to this, I suppose, ha) required.
> 
> Beta by the lovely Tavyn. Eyes on from Claudiarain as well <3

They haven’t been _together_ for all that long yet, basically long enough that they’ve learned most of each other’s sexual likes and dislikes, but there’s still that element of, “Wow, we’re actually doing this.”

Despite that, though, they’ve been friends for a while, and they understood each other even before that, so Sara has no trouble recognizing the mischievous challenge written all over Leonard’s face when he joins her in the training room. It’s probably the lightest expression he wears, even counting the way he scrunches his face up in his sleep. Sara’s come to associate this expression with fun, and she feels a thrill of anticipation.

She hides it with another jab at the punching bag.

“Why don’t you try hitting at something that can hit back?” Leonard suggests, and she grins, letting the expression drop before she turns around to face him.

“You volunteering?” she asks, raising an eyebrow. They’ve sparred before, of course, but it hasn’t been their priority lately, not since things got more physical between them in other ways.

He joins her on the mat. “Interested?” His eyes are gleaming.

“Let’s see what you’ve got,” she says, shifting into a defensive position and motioning for him to come toward her.

He does, but he doesn’t rush her, doesn’t lunge, just comes so close that he’s within easy range of a punch. He feints then, jerking left but dodging her swing easily and slipping around her right, coming up behind her and running his hands up her sides, just barely grazing her breasts.

“That’s how you want to play this?” she says, hearing her breath hitch. She turns to him, but he jumps out of reach with a smirk. Before he can get into his own defensive stance, Sara tumbles toward him, making sure that when she stands, she’s only inches from his body, reaching out to run her hands along his ass as she straightens.

When he doesn’t pull away, she pulls him closer, feeling the start of an erection through his soft workout gear. He bends his head as if he’s going to kiss her, and she spins away, moving toward the other side of the mat before inviting him toward her again.

He comes at her again, this time trying to knock her feet out from under her. She stays upright with little difficulty, and for a few minutes, they slip into their standard sparring, Leonard’s scrappiness against her grace.

Then he manages to get behind her again, and this time, he doesn’t just graze her breasts but cups them, stroking his thumbs across erect nipples as he presses hard against her lower back.

“Shit,” she mutters. His head is tilted down so he can breathe against her neck, and she turns her head so their lips are centimeters apart.

Just before their lips touch, she slides her right foot between them, hooking it around his left ankle and pulling hard. He falls, and she twists and gets on her knees so she can pin him down, her satisfied grin dimming when she sees how dark his eyes are as he looks up at her.

She’s straddling him, her hands holding down his arms, and he watches her carefully as he lifts his hips, just an inch, bringing him in contact with her center. She presses back against him almost involuntarily before letting him up, and when he stands, the playful look has been replaced by intent.

This time, it takes her several seconds to realize his feints and attacks are designed to maneuver her over toward the punching bag.

The large punching bag, which they’ll be able to use to block the potential line of sight from the public door that Gideon refuses to lock.

Of course Leonard fucking Snart has a plan for semi-public sex without exposing himself. She feels a rush of heat and favors him with a predatory grin. Sara makes him work for it, but he gets her there eventually, and before she can decide how she wants to do this, he’s spun her so her back is against the punching bag and his mouth is on hers.

She moans and wraps her arms around him, pulling him closer, and he rocks his erection against her, and to hell with whatever he’s got planned. She flips them so that Leonard’s back is the one against the bag, and she kisses him for a few more seconds before dropping to her knees.

Leonard raises an eyebrow, both question and challenge, and Sara doesn’t waste time in easing pants and underwear down just far enough that she can get access to what she wants. His hands move toward her, like they want to rest in her hair, then settle behind him instead, grabbing the sides of the punching bag.

He’s already completely hard, and she could take him right into her mouth, but instead, she breathes along his length, letting her lips just skim the sensitive skin at measured intervals. She moves up to his tip this way, then back down before running her tongue firmly along the underside of his shaft, all the way back up.

She grins when she sees how hard he’s gripping the bag. By the time she wraps her lips around the tip of his erection, he’s so keyed up that his inhale is almost a hiss. She swirls her tongue around him before taking him in entirely, and he jerks, just barely keeping himself from bucking into her mouth.

This isn’t always her first choice of activity, but when she’s in the mood for it—and holy shit is she—the amount of control is intoxicating and so. Much. Fun.

She works him until she knows he’s close, mixing up the amount of suction and how much she uses her tongue, until she’s too wet to neglect herself any longer.

She slips her right hand into her underwear, using her left to wrap around the base of him while she takes him faster, matching the pace with the motion of her fingers against her clit. She peers up at him and sees he’s already watching her, his eyes impossibly dark and hooded, flickering between the sight of himself in her mouth and the sight of her getting herself off.

“Sara,” he breathes, and she lets her eyes fall closed, focusing on the feel of him against her tongue, the warmth of her skin against her own slickness, and when she moans around him, he tries to pull back, but she follows.

They can’t make a mess of the training room, after all.

He empties himself into her mouth, and she swallows, speeding the circles against her clit in search of her own release. Before she can get there, he pulls her up, kissing her fiercely before he flips them around again, so Sara’s back is against the punching bag once more.

It’s his turn to sink to his knees, and he wastes no time in sliding her clothing out of the way. She’s already worked up, already _there_ , so he doesn’t take his time building up like he normally does, just goes immediately for her clit, doing that _thing_ with his mouth and his tongue, firm and insistent, and screw holding onto the punching bag, she’s trying her best to grab his hair as he sends her plummeting over the edge.

Between the sight of him in front of her and the knowledge that someone could walk in at any time and the fact that Leonard is even willing to do this in a public area, the orgasm is more intense than usual, lasting longer than it should as he continues stroking her with his tongue until she pushes him away.

She sags against the bag, and he stands, pulling up her pants and then his own, looking far too satisfied, and she chuckles.

“Now that was a good training session,” she manages.

He smirks. “I’m up for it whenever you are,” he says, and she laughs.

“Shut up, Snart, or I’ll take you down again.”

“I’m counting on it.” He leans in, kissing her slowly, and she’s ready to deepen the kiss when she hears to door open. Leonard sighs and looks around the punching bag. “Hello, Mick.”

“Boss.”

Sara straightens and moves out from behind the bag, and Mick looks between the two of them, seemingly unimpressed.

“Two of you done with the room?” he asks.

“It’s all yours,” Leonard answers, and Sara grabs her things before they leave.

“We should do that again when we get a chance,” she says as they walk down the corridor. “I’ve got a few more ideas for things I’d like to try.”

Leonard sounds much too satisfied as he answers. “I’m looking forward to it, but I was thinking we could try the bridge next.”


End file.
